1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses of all types with integral inwardly facing head securement devices, as well as separate head securement devices that are attachable to all types of existing eyeglasses, and methods of manufacturing and using same. More particularly, the invention relates to eyeglasses with head securement devices to prevent the glasses from sliding off the top of one's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional eyeglasses are well known in the art, including one of the most common types of eyeglasses, i.e. sunglasses. Within the body of this writing, we will interchangeably refer to any type of eyeglasses, such as optical eyeglasses, readers, sunglasses, and my own aftermarket kits made in accordance with the present invention, as all of their functional structures are substantially identical. The concept of the present invention works on any of these eyeglass configurations. Since a majority of people wear sunglasses, including those people that normally do not wear eyeglasses, it is a common experience for those people to forget that they have glasses on when they slide the sunglasses back up on top of their head to get them out of the way. A problem arises when that person is jostled or bends forward or backward, and the sunglasses that once had been slid up on top of their head, now slips down through their hair and falls off their head. So, to prevent their glasses from falling off their head, it would be advantageous to have a hair or head securement device to hold them on their head.
Previous attempts to solve this problem have included the use of cords, ear clips, spring designs for going over the ears, and various other sorts of elastic bands. Most of these devices are used for sporting activities and they secure the eyeglasses around the head of the wearer while they are being used. In order to keep a pair of glasses attached to a wearer so as not to lose them, conventional “frog-type” (Croakies style) and wetsuit material cords, along with librarian-type “peepers keepers” have been used for a long time. However, they do not address the same problem that has been conquered by the invention of this disclosure. The presently addressed problem occurs when conventional glasses are slid back on top of one's head, and the prior art devices do not secure the glasses to the top of the head. Rather, they secure the glasses around the neck or chest of the wearer. Laying the glasses down on your chest, while being attached to a cord, is a different consideration, and needs a different solution for sliding the glasses up onto the top of the head of the wearer. Practitioners of these conventional prior art inventions did not address the issue of putting the glasses on the top of the head.
Further, if a user is also wearing some sort of head ornament or headband, and they then slide their glasses up on top of their head, the glasses are less prone to falling off when they tilt downward due to the interference with the head ornament. There are other complexities which give rise to entangling the glasses with the head ornament, and pulling on one's hair after they have placed the glasses on top of their head. Moreover, when a wearer needs to wear two pairs of glasses, such as in the instance of wearing prescription glasses with clear lenses, and an additional pair of sunglasses, the glasses are also more prone to falling off the head.
Therefore, it would be desirable to the eyeglass, sunglass and reader glasses industry if there could be provided a hair or head securement device which comfortably and conveniently secured glasses firmly on top of your head to reduce the chance of the glasses falling off. It would also be desirable for the technology to either be integral with the body of the eyeglasses or if it could be available as a separate aftermarket piece that could be adhered to the lower inner frame and/or the inner temples of the eyeglasses or readers. Such a hair securement device would help to secure the eyeglasses to the top of the head of a person after they were leaning down. Furthermore, methods of making the eyeglass with an integral hair securement device are disclosed, as are methods of making a separate hair securement device to be adhered to a pair of eyeglasses, readers or sunglasses. A method of using the device is also disclosed.